


communication

by wingsaloof



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Doubt, Ficlet, Kissing, Lack of Communication, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: Juza has no idea of how, why or when he fell for Banri, and he's even more clueless if he is actually reciprocated.





	communication

Banri had him pinned down against the bed, sheets crumpling under him, undoing its knots under the mattress. Juza tried to grab into something, be it Banri’s hair or his jacket, but his roommate caught the wandering hand, holding it firmly by the pillow. Like always, Banri had that shit eating grin on, and fuck, why and when the fuck did he start thinking it was sexy, since when that cocky bastard turned him on just by being himself?

As their lips met, Juza pretended to half hug Banri so he could turn their positions around, so he could stay on top and retain some of his dignity. Banri simply let him be, comfortably adjusting himself against the sheets, as if he was trying to look appealing to Juza, and damn, if that wasn’t working, nothing else would.

He couldn’t really remember when his opinion on Settsu changed; he could pinpoint when hatred turned into rivalry and when it turned into friendship, but the leap from partnership to sexual attraction and— even thinking of the word was too hard for him, but it was the truth, he was in _love_ with Banri Settsu, holy shit, and Juza had no idea why. He’d never thought of himself as that kind of guy, and honestly, if he had to fall in love with a man, he’d rather be someone nice and gentle like Omi or even Taichi, but fate had reserved something much worse for him.

His fate, right now, was a dirty blonde mess sticking out his tongue at him, grabbing him by the shirt, almost begging to be kissed and roughed. His piercings shone between strands of his hair, his clothes were disheveled, and all of that made something very small take form in the bottom of Juza’s throat, a little grunt that couldn’t come out.

So he took a deep breath and kissed it away, to Banri’s delight.

“See? I told you I’d make you fall in love with me.” Banri smirked mid-kiss, his hands playing with his partner’s hair. “Super ultra easy mode never fails.”

Instead of answering, Juza pulled him closer, one arm under Banri’s head for support. He also wondered when and why Banri fell for him after everything that happened, what was it between them that drew them together. Who fell in love first, him or Settsu? Would he have accepted his own feelings, if Settsu hadn’t declared his intentions? It was easy to turn his thoughts off under the effect of Banri’s tongue, but the ‘what if’s and ‘why’s kept piling in the back of his head, in a part of his brain that he couldn’t tell to shut up.

That little fragment of his thoughts wanted him to ask Banri all the reasons behind this, ask if he knew how they ended up like this. The majority, though, filled with anxiety and some fear, decided to shrug it off for now, saying it wasn’t the right hour to bring this up.

“Time out, I need to breathe.” Banri sat up against the wall, still not letting go of Juza’s hand, who had also adjusted himself to match his roommate. Juza searched for words, thinking if it was okay to even say anything. They weren’t anything concrete – it just happened one day after much awkward glaring and teasing from their mates. Banri never said “I love you”, just “I’m gonna make you fall for me”, and little he knew, Juza was already infatuated at that point, even if he didn’t want to admit it. Of course, he never said loving words either, his answer to Banri’s self-challenge was simply kissing him, and that set the course of how things seemed to work for them.

Maybe he was spending too much time with Muku and real-life relationships weren’t as cute and flowery as they seemed to be in comics. Maybe he was the one expecting too much from this, maybe Settsu didn’t even love him, he was just messing around, this was just another prank, another way of trying to defeat him…

Maybe he had also picked Muku’s habit of overthinking.

“What happened?” Banri asked, sounding almost careful, unsure of what to say. “You look pissed.”

“Nothing.” Juza replied immediately, structuring his next words. “Just tired, I think.”

Banri’s grip on his hand was so strong, so firm. Juza wanted to believe in that hold.

“It’s almost time to eat, wanna go down?”

Banri’s eyes had genuine concern, surprisingly. The little Muku-like voice in his head replied that “of course, Settsu is fucking good at acting”, and while that was correct, it shouldn’t be wrong to have some hope, or was it?

“Can we stay here for a while?”

They almost didn’t sound like their usual selves.

Was that the right time he was thinking of?

“Sure.”

Even if they were holding hands, there was no other communication, no other way to know if there was really something happening now.

‘When did I turn into such a coward?’

‘That’s what love makes to you.’

His internal battle wasn’t helping, either.

“Do you mind if I kiss you again?” Banri cut through the silence, his eyes focused in a point far away in the room. Juza shook his head, getting ready for another intense make out session. As Banri came closer, his hand over Juza’s, he seemed to hesitate, his mouth half-open. “I…”

Juza knew it was no use holding his breath over that, but that’s how he was like now.

“Fuck it, Hyodo, you’re acting awkward and I’m getting awkward too, and you know?” Banri spouted, looking down. “I’m okay with not being all lovey-dovey and mushy, but if that’s important to you, you can do it to me! I don’t mind!” His face was getting gradually more red, his voice a tone rougher. “Because I like you, I fucking love you, you shithead. There! I said it! Fuck this! I’m gonna kiss you now!”

Juza almost laughed out of relief and nervousness, even under Banri’s touch. Communication wasn’t their forte, but they were getting better at being too damn honest. They just had some work to do on confessing, but that could come later. There was something much more important to do now.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea, i just wanted to produce something, yknow  
> thanks for reading tho
> 
> find me at @wingsaloof (twt), currently accepting tagging suggestions for this fic


End file.
